


High Stakes

by abolynn



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6836704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abolynn/pseuds/abolynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because we have not had a Casino, Racetrack AU Bering and Wells, and Myka would certainly fall for Helena in a stunning Derby dress with a hat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Charles lay on an abandoned warehouse floor. He felt the warm, wet blood pooling around his cheek. Fighting to stay conscious, he focused on the men's footsteps that grew fainter each moment. Believing they were gone, Charles with great effort stood to his feet. Leaning on the wall with his shoulder slowly making his way toward sunlight streaming in the entryway to this hell. He had to take care not to let the hand that had been crushed under Walter Sykes wheelchair touch anything as the pain shot up his arm. This warning was to send a message. Pay back the money or die. He had no choice. He would say goodbye and try and disappear.

 

  
"Charles you could have warned me," Helena opened the door to the gruesome sight that was her brother barely able to stand on the stoop, Charles leaning against the door frame for support. A large gash across his forehead, one of his eyes swollen shut. A handkerchief held to his nose trying to capture a rushing stream of blood. Helena threw an arm around his waist trying to steady and also lead her brother to the kitchen. "What happened, Charles, you need a doctor."

" Helena I don't need a doctor, I really don't think you even want to know what happened, please just let me stay here tonight," Charles said.

A stunning young girl that mirrored her mother's looks bounded into the room as only a six-year-old can. "Uncle Charles, Uncle Charl--," As she rounded the door, Christina's eyes grew wide as she saw the state of her Uncle.

"Darling Uncle Charles is not feeling well, would you please go back upstairs and play you can see him in the morning, I will be up and tuck you in."

"Is he going to be alright Mummy," Christina said.

"I got kicked by a horse, don't worry about me I am all aces my Cricket," Charles said.

"A horse, what kind of horse, was it really a horse Uncle Charles," Christina looked from her Uncle to her Mother processing the thought.

"Christina, it is time for you to go to bed, let your Uncle Charles rest he will tell you all about it in the morning," Helena said.

Christina walked up the stairs, Helena reached in the cabinet for the first aid kit and sat it down on the table in front of Charles. She took a cloth and ran it under the cold water and began cleaning the gash over his forehead,

"Kicked by a horse; that is the same lie father always told us when he came home beat up by bookies. I never believed it when I was her age, and I doubt she will either. I prayed when he died I would never hear those words again, how bad are you in for," Helena asked.

Helena's hands worked with a calculated precision as she tended her brother's wounds, she did not pull back when he winced in pain, "This serves you right, you of all people I expected more of you."  
Helena handed him a small mirror, "I don't think they broke your nose."

"Thank you, Helena, I am not sure what I would do without you, You and Christina would be better off, " Charles looked at the floor, "I don't want you to worry about any of this, I --wanted to tell you and Christina goodbye before I left."

"Don't talk like that," Helena said.

"It is bad this time I don't want you to worry; this is my own doing, I have to leave tomorrow morning," Charles said.

"You're going to run." Helena shot him a cold look.

"Yes, there is no way for me to pay it back and these people will kill me."

"How much could you owe," Helena asked.

" Seven hundred fifty thousand pounds,"

"Seriously Charles, seven hundred fifty thousand pounds, Helena ran her hand through her long dark hair and let out a long sigh, seven hundred fifty, how did you get in that far."

" My art talent caught the eye of one of the bosses who was willing to lay out large advances,"

"Oh Charles not that old con,''

"Let's just say they broke this hand for a reason." Charles tilted his head and looked down at his broken hand.

"Charles, we had to do a lot to survive growing up, but I thought you gave it up for good," Helena started packing up the first aid kit,

"The gambling I never understood, You hated father for that, and yet your doing the same," Helena said.

" I hated father so much for everything he put us through," Charles said.  
  
Helena looked at her brother she leaned in and hugged him; "You're not just like father you always protected and looked after me," a reminiscent kindness came to her eyes as she regarded Charles.

Charles looked up at his sister, "I couldn't let anything happen to you, we were all each other had."

"Helena smiled, "You also have Christina, who adores her Uncle. Charles, please let me take you to the doctor your hand will never heal. We are going to find a way to get you out of this.

"I will go if it will make you feel better," Charles said.

"I am going up to take care of Christina; I will call my neighbor to sit with her, and I am taking you to the doctor."

Helena came down the stairs from tucking Christina in and heard a knock on the front door. She was startled when she opened the door, and it was not Sarah, her neighbor it was a very authoritative-looking woman and an aristocratic bald man with a dark brow standing in front of her.

"Hello, Ms. Wells," the woman said looking over her dark rimmed glasses.

"Yes," Helena said.

"My name is Irene Frederic, and this is Mr. Adwin Kosan of International Gaming Corporation, I assume your brother is here.

"I think you have the wrong house," Helena said as she backed up and started shutting the door, Adwin Kosan put his foot forward stopping her from closing it.

"Ms. Wells I assure you we have the right house, do not be alarmed we are not here to harm your brother or you, in fact, we want to offer you a way to help your brother by helping us," Adwin Kosan said.

Irene pulled out her badge and Helena stepped back and opened the door.

"Since I have no choice, won't you come in," Helena gestured with an outstretched arm toward the living area with its couch and two chairs, "I would offer you tea, but I hardly think this is a social call, Are you going to arrest Charles."

"That all depends on you Ms. Wells, I am in a position to assist your brother with the debt he owes which would in effect save his life the legal issues of his entanglement are up to Mrs. Fredrick."

"As Mr. Kosan said it depends on you Ms. Wells, We need your assistance with an old associate of yours. "

"How am I even involved in any of this," Helena asked.

"I believe you're familiar with my Vice President James MacPherson, You and your brother grew up in the same neighborhood with him, in fact if I am not mistaken he has always been fond of you, Ms. Wells.

"James MacPherson, I have not seen or spoken to him in years."

"Yes but your brother has been working for one of his close associates Walter Sykes and his gang, in fact, he has managed to put several of his people in position at one of our most lucrative Casino's, The Aztec Racetrack and Casino, and this is where we need your help.

"Since you know all the players why don't you just arrest them all," Helena said.

"Because we need to know the end game, they have an international ring they are running; Sykes started out with stolen art worth millions, now he is about to up the stakes, and we need to know in what direction they are expanding. We have to catch them with the goods. It has to be on an Aztec property. If not they all walk away with people like your brother taking the fall, Irene shifted in her chair and looked at Adwin Kosan.

"You wish to save your brother's life, that is possible, but if you help us you could be saving your daughter's life and many other peoples lives if our intel is correct. Kosan's eyes grew dark as he voiced those last words as if to emphasize that a great horror was about to unfold.

"What is it that you think I can do exactly," Helena asked

"We need you to get close to James MacPherson, so far he is our best shot at getting the leverage we need. We need you to infiltrate and gain as much information as you can on what is truly transpiring at Aztec Racetrack and Casino," Mrs. Fredrick pulled out a manilla folder and laid it on the coffee table.

"First, off I have not said I would do it, You forget my daughter. I also doubt James is going to let me walk in and have a look round to see what dreadful business he has gotten up to." Helena sat back and folded her hands retreating from the idea of it all.

"You have a history with James, he will not suspect you, he also is fond of you; women are always the best spies. Our plan is to have you contact MacPherson about the unfortunate situation with your brother. We believe James will shift funds to take care of the debt; Mr. Kosan has made sure that there is more than an adequate amount to cover it."

"As for you getting access, you will have a cover. After you have contacted James you will ask about a job; Your degree is in Marketing, and the Social Networking Director for International Gaming, who officed out of Aztec was dismissed. Since I have the final say on Director level hiring, I feel sure you will land the job, Ms. Wells". Mr. Kosan said.

"Helena, don't do this James MacPherson is one thing but Sykes is gang is another, he doesn't make a bet he does not win," Charles had been standing at the kitchen door to listen and just made his presence known.

"Ms. Wells you will not be alone, I have people on the inside that are on the Aztec staff. They will assist, or protect should you need it, You will have more access because James has a history with you. You will be safe and so will your brother and Christina," Irene said.

Irene shoved the manila folder toward Helena. "I need you to see these it may help you make the decision," Irene said. These are the photos of the last victims we recovered that owed money to Sykes, I don't want to bring a picture of your brother like this, Helena opened the envelope and tugged at the first picture till half of it was sticking out. The peek at the gruesome corpse in its twisted form was enough she did not need to see anymore, "Oh God," Helena dropped it to the table.

"Charles, I have to do this, what do I need to do next," Helena said.

"You will call James tonight, be frantic, and drop the part of being unemployed. With any luck, you should be working at Aztec by Derby weekend After that it is up to you Ms. Wells and your considerable charm.

Helena ran her hands through her hair and sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Pete I have to go, I will call you back I am already late, I am sure Abigail is waiting for me, Yes, I will call as soon as I know something, Bye," Myka said.

Myka slid her phone into her jacket pocket and looked over the top of the host's head looking for Abigail Cho at one of the tables. No doubt she was already waiting because Abigail was always punctual.

"How many in your party," the host enquired.

"I am meeting someone, and I see them there," Myka said.  
Myka had spotted Abigail and started making her way toward her table.

"Abigail, I am so sorry I am late, Artie called down from Surveillance, then traffic, I ---- and I am sorry, your not Abigail," Myka said.

Helena Wells had turned around and now was looking at the woman who had been apologizing so profusely for being late to the back of her head. Helena could not help herself but find it amusing. Helena flashed a cunning smile.

"No I am not Abigail, but I rather wish I were, Helena, Helena Wells."

"I am uh Myka Bering; I am sorry to have bothered you,  
Myka suddenly felt shy, was this woman flirting with her.

"No bother, but I believe your friend walked in, that is if she has long dark hair, and impeccable taste in clothes, looks like she has my shirt on," Helena said pulling the lapels of her blue shirt up and winking.

Helena looked back at Myka and held her glance a little longer than she should have, they both just looked at each other for a moment.  
Then Myka saw a waiter leading Abigail to a table in the corner of the restaurant.

"I have to go," Myka said.

"Pleasure to meet you, Myka Bering," Helena said extending her hand to shake Myka's. Myka took Helena's slender hand in hers, tilted her head, and she smiled.

"Nice to meet you too, Helena, " Myka said.

"You know if you ever go out to the Aztec Racetrack and Casino you should look me up," Helena said.

"I don't gamble," Myka said.

"Ah well, I certainly understand that It was still a pleasure to meet you," Helena's phone rang, "Excuse me I have to take this, Yes James, I have a table already.

Myka waved goodbye to Helena and went over to Abigail.

"Who was that," Abigail asked.

"Nobody really," Myka said.

"Nobody, did you forget my minor is in psychology, that was not a nobody," Abigail gave a look to Myka that demanded details.

"I just met her, I thought she was you, I just saw the back of her head, So I thought I was talking to you and then well it wasn't you. It was her."

"And there is that smile again, that this is not a nobody smile," Abigail positively chortled, so who is she."

"All I know is her name is Helena Wells, she eats here, and she is a gambler, and I don't date gamblers."

"How do you know that she is a gambler," Abigail asked.

"She said to look her up at the Aztec Casino and Racetrack," Myka said.

"Maybe she works there like you."

"I am the Director of Security, and I would remember if she worked there," Myka said."

"That is too bad. Maybe she is a contractor,"

"No we screen them too," Myka said.

"You and that photographic memory no wonder you're single if your not careful you're going to end up with Pete," Abigail said.

"Gee thanks, Abigail, your sure your minor was in psychology," Myka said.

"That name seems familiar," Abigail said.  
Abigail took out her phone and started looking at her schedule; then she laid the phone in front of Myka."

"I bet she is the one they hired for the Social Media Director position, Kosan interviewed her, she may not be a gambler," Abigail said."

"Great and I just made the worst first impression ever," Myka said.

 


	3. Chapter 3

  
An elaborate hat with green trim that perfectly matched Helena's green dress. Sat off to the side of her vanity perched high on a bright pink hat box. Helena readied herself to go to Derby weekend at Aztec Racetrack and Casino. Helena had done everything as she was instructed by Irene Fredric, so far all was going to the plan. Charles debt was taken care of. James was all too eager to offer to assist her getting a job where he worked. It had only been a matter of days before she set on a whirlwind of interviews for the position of Social Networking Director of International Gaming.

  
Now it was Derby Day; Helena would meet her future co-workers for the first time. James was making it obvious that he fancied her. Helena knew she had to play her cards close.

  
Christina walked in and startled Helena from her thoughts. She dropped the silver clasp she held in her hand, and it clattered down against the tile floor the sound reverberating loudly through the room. It brought Helena fully present; only ramping up the nervous energy that had taken hold of her mind as she sat trying to finish her hair and makeup. She picked up the clasp and pulled her shiny dark hair into a loose bun that would be perfect to wear under the spectacular hat.

Christina's eyes were drawn to the bright pink hat box, and hat , then she looked at her mother. Helena bent down and kissed her daughter and smiled at her. Helena gently wiped the smudges of lipstick she left on Christina's cheek away with her thumb.

"Mummy you are so pretty, can I try on your hat," Christina said.

"Of course darling," Helena got the hat, and she put it on Christina's head. The brim stood out so far; Helena had to hold onto it, or it would have covered Christina's face. Christina stood up tall on her tiptoes, as she looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"Do I look pretty now too Mummy," Christina asked.

"You are lovely without a hat, with the hat you are my little derby beauty, they giggled together, and Helena took the hat off Christina and sat it on the hat box; she put a kiss on Christina's forehead. "Promise me you will be good for Leena and Uncle Charles,"

  
"Yes, Christina crawled up onto Helena's lap, she laid her head on Helena's shoulder and hugged her mother in a tight grip. Helena put her hand on Christina's head patting the silky dark tresses, turning her head so she could plant gentle kisses on her head. "Oh my sweet girl what is wrong, this is not like you," Helena whispered.

"Mummy I don't want you to go, I am afraid you will get kicked by a horse," Christina said.

"Darling I promise I will not get kicked by a horse," Helena wiped the tears in Christina's eyes, and she kissed her again, I am very careful because I have you my Cricket.

  
Christina wiggled down and ran off her childish fears comforted. Helena wished the concerns that daunted her could be calmed.  
Helena opened her jewelry box and took out a golden locket, opening it to glimpse the picture of Christina smiling. She fastened the chain around her neck and secured the hat on her head with the long hat pin, She stood up and made a final check looking back in the full-length mirror. Time to go she thought, clasping the locket and heading toward the stairs.

xxx

There were throngs of people going to the racetrack; Helena made sure she had her entrance badge for the clubhouse. Hats of every size and shape paraded past, some were funny, some Haute Couture, a group of three cowboys wearing boots and cowboy hats passed her, the tallest of the young men turning completely around and tipping his hat to her. Helena smiled roguishly.  
Helena spotted a woman with a hat that resembled Church Hill Downs Racetrack, complete with roses and horses. Helena narrowed her eyes and watched aghast as she realized the hat was made all the more a spectacle because as the woman walked with her cane, the movement caused the horses to go around the track and circle the lady's head.

There was such an energy in this crowd almost like the horses about to run on the track that was contagious.  
Helena made her way to the security post on the first level. She needed the security guard to contact Abigail Cho, Adwin Kosan's administrative assistant.

"Ah, Mr--Lattimer, Helena had taken a second to read his badge, would you please let Abigail Cho know I am here, she is expecting me," Helena asked.

Pete saw Helena and smiled, "Hi, I would be more than happy to assist a lovely lady such as yourself, In fact, I Mr. Pete Lattimer am at your service. I would love to make sure that you have everything you need during your stay here."

"Well Mr. Pete Lattimer I will remember that but for now, would you see about contacting Abigail Cho for me,"

  
"I will certainly be glad to assist a damsel in distress," Pete said.

Claudia came over the radio in Pete's ear piece, "Dude you did so not just use that corny line, and everybody on this channel can hear you."

Myka heard the conversation over the radio and shook her head and laughed; "Pete It is time for me to head up to the clubhouse, I can take your lady in distress up to Abigail, Pete, please try to remember your working." Myka radioed.

Myka arrived at Post one "Pete I am here to take the guest up to the clubhouse level now,"

Helena had been right in front of Myka. All she saw was the back of a cream colored hat with green trim and something like an ostrich plume sticking up, When Helena turned Myka felt herself smile, she locked eyes with Helena for a moment, as the heat of a blush crept into her cheeks

"It's you," was all Myka could think to say.

"Ah, fate has intervened, it seems Ms. Berring,

"Helena Wells, the new social networking director.

"and not a gambler, and you Ms. Myka Berring, you have to be security yet your not in uniform, much nicer, I like the jacket, shirt, tailored pants, Helena let her eyes wander in an almost seductive appraisal of Myka then she met Myka's eyes. hmm, I would say Director of Security.

Myka stretched her neck and gave Helena a sideways glance, "How did you do that, How did you know I was the Director of Security."

Helena unable to contain a devilish grin, "I would love to keep up the charade just to watch your face as I tell you it was all deductive reasoning. We are however going to be such good friends; I will let you in on a little secret. Helena leaned close into Myka and said in Myka's ear. 'You see they have these photos on the wall by Mr. Kosan's office of the directors, and I just happened to notice this very lovely woman that looks like you that is the director of security.

"Really," why could she not process more than monosyllabic responses with this woman.

"Really," Helena said, the smirk never leaving her face.

Myka cleared her throat. "Well, We uh, need to go up to the Club House the pre-race will be starting any minute, right this way,"

"Hey Mykes," Pete called her back.

"What," Myka said.

"Don't forget your working or working it; Pete waggled his eyebrows, at which point Myka shot him a dirty look, and turned her radio off.


End file.
